The Quadro-eye
The Quadro-eye is a difficult war mode boss, it has 3 phases. It is summoned by the Unstable Eyeballs. It is not advised to fight this boss un-prepared or using close-ranged weapons. The boss looks like a big man with 4 big eyeballs facing each of the corners in the screen. The eyeballs replace the Quadro-eye's head. It can be summoned during morning, evening or night time. The Quadro-eye disappears after morning. His attacks and himself can go through blocks if needed. Stats *85,000 *95 Defense *100 Damage (Quadro-Beam) *60 Damage (Scatter Beam) *185 Damage (Teleportation) *Inflicts 'Confusion' *Inflicts Blind (Scatter Beam, Teleportation) Phase 1 In phase 1 The Quadro-Eye has 85,000 , it also tries to slowly walk away from the player while shooting its Scatter beam. When the quadro-eye does a scatter beam, it moves away from the player while shooting red laser beams in random directions really fast, very much like the Ice Queen, the scatter beam also inflicts 'Confused' and Blind on each hit. The Quadro-eye also tries to do a 'Quadro-Beam' while staying stationary. The Quadro-eye shoots a red beam to all of the corners of the screen and then the lasers start to rotate around the screen within a medium tempo clock-wise 3 times. Then the Quadro-eye starts to flash to inverted color mode and to normal mode really quick, then after 3 seconds it explodes into a ball of red electricity and then the quadro-eye teleports somewhere else, making the same explosion. The explosion does not break tiles and inflicts Blind. Phase 2 In phase 2, the quadro-eye has 54,532 and it becomes 'enraged'. The eyes of the quadro-eye start to bleed and cry blood tears, which occassionally shoots a blood tear upwards that deal 135 damage. The appearance also changes to really scarred and bleeding quadro-eye with eyeballs with cut-marks on them. The quadro-eye will also deal 25% more damage, is 50% faster and attacks with his scatter-beam 35% faster, teleports instantly and the ball of red electricity affects a larger radius, and his Quadro-beam moves 10% faster. Phase 3 In phase 3, the quadro-eye has 27,950 and the quadro-eye's eyeballs fly off of the boss and becomes connected with a blood vein. In the place of quadro-eye's head, also, out of the head comes 4 blood veins connecting to the 4 eyes. The eyes fly freely like demon eyes, except they can't get too far away from the body, the body also becomes vulnerable, but it will only take 1 damage per hit unless all of the eyes are destroyed. Each eye has 75 defense and has 27,950 hp each, but the health is not shared between the other eyes and the body. Each eye also does the same moves as the body, it does the same quadro-beam, except it deals 50 damage per second and the beam also moves 60% faster. All other attacks are also the same except deal 25% less damage and lose abillities to inflict de-buffs. When all of the eyes are destroyed, the body will start to run around mindlessly and lose all of its defense, and it loses all of its abillities. If the quadro-eye body hits you, then you take 500 damage, ignoring all defense. Loot * (100%) *Eyeblaster (0,5%) *R.E.D. Blaster (0,5%) *Quadro-Eye Trophy (1%) *Quadro-Eye Mask (1%) *Soul of Sight (50-100) (100%) Trivia *The Quadro-Eye is a reference to the game's 'Hero Siege' boss 'Parasect'. Category:War Mode Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Minibosses Category:War Mode Minibosses Category:Cleanup Category:Links to my favorite games